I Need You
by Elvish-Princess16
Summary: Piper, Paige and Phoebe are best friends, but can a guy change that forever?
1. The Plan

Chapter 1- The Plan  
  
"But Mom! That's so not fair! Why can't I hang out with Piper and Phoebe? We're just going to the fair." Mom seemed to never let me do anything anymore now that I was a teenager. "Because, I just don't think it's safe. Why don't you call them up and- didn't you say they were both at Piper's house?"  
"Yeah." My tone was so low I didn't think she would hear me, but she did. "Okay, well call her house and tell her you can't make it, and tell her why, okay?" But I was already up the stairs and dialing Piper's number. Then an idea came to my mind. An evil grin creeped up onto my face as I looked back and forth between my fire escape ladder and my window. I guess I was so busy plotting my plan I didn't hear Piper pick up on the other end.  
"Hello? Hello? Anyone there?"  
  
"Piper!"  
  
"I didn't hear you. What's up...Paige?"  
"Yea, sorry. I was....daydreaming." I looked at the ladder.  
"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know..." I bit my lip, "I'll meet you at the fair, okay?" I hesitated.  
"Okay, great! We'll meet you by the entrance at 9:00, okay?" she replied.  
"Can't wait. See ya!" After that I hung up. Then I went to take a shower. When I was out, I put my robe on and went to my room. I turned on my "No Secrets" cd featuring "That's what girls do", one of my favorite songs. As I was singing along I threw a couple of outfit possibilities on my bed. Since it was scorching outside, pants were out of the question. An hour later, my hair was brushed and blow-dried. I was in my red polo peasant top, dark blue jean mini skirt, and black pumps. I brushed on some mascara, and put in my contacts, and layered my lips in strawberry flavored lip gloss. I took out my tooth brush and thought, 'Oh, crap!' I brushed my teeth and reapplied lip gloss.  
I had everything worked out. I was to put pillows under my blankets so it looked like me. Then I would tell my mom I was going to bed. Okay, maybe it's not the best plan. (Ok, it sucks.) But it will work.......hopefully.  
  
I looked at the clock. 8:30. Time to go. I went to the top of the stairs and yelled, "Mom, I'm really tired so I'm going to bed, okay?" I hesitated again. Was it really going to work? I thought. "Ok sweetie! Good- night!"  
Wow! Was that easy or what? Ok. Time to split. The Shania Twain song "I feel like a woman" popped into my head as I went to get the ladder. I lowered it outside of my window slowly and carefully so as not to rise attention to myself. Next I climbed over the window; which is not easily done in a skirt and pumps; and climbed down the ladder.  
When my feet touched the ground, I let go and looked back up at my window and whispered, "Mission Accomplished!" As Kronk would say in Emperor's New Groove.  
Then I 'ran' off to the fair. I got there at exactly 9:00. I saw Piper and Phoebe at the entrance. I waved and went over to them. Piper was wearing her blue bell sleeved stretch top, khaki capri's and tennis shoes. Her hair was in one of those fancy clips and she seemed to be wearing way too much eye shadow and not enough lip gloss. She's just lucky I had mine. I handed it to her. While she put some on, I noticed Phoebe was wearing her "I am woman, hear me roar" light pink baby tee, dark blue shorts and hiking boots. HIKING BOOTS! I swear, sometimes she needs a fashion update. She had no makeup on at all. Her lips looked chapped so I let her use my lip gloss when Piper was finished (I think she used half the bottle). It's going to be all gone by the time I got home. Oh well. Finally we paid and walked in. 


	2. A Suprise!

Chapter 2- A Surprise!  
  
"It's beautiful!" all three of us said in unison. Lights were everywhere making the place seem to glow magically and cheery carnival music played in the background. All of us started walking towards the Ferris wheel to get a better view of our surroundings. Piper was in the middle, I was on her right and Phoebe was on her left. I saw a boy. Maybe around 13-14 walk past me. He bumped into me and made me drop my lip gloss. When he turned around, I stared into his gorgeous brown eyes that stared into my emerald green ones. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's okay," I smiled. He smiled back. I bent down to pick up my lip gloss and so did he. His hand touched mine. His skin was sooo soft and smooth. I got my makeup and stood up. He did the same. "I'm Nick." he said. "I'm Paige." What Nick did next totally, and I mean totally shocked me. He kissed me for about five seconds, and then pulled back. "Hello Paige." was all he said then he walked away.  
I was still staring at him when he looked back. He laughed a little bit and waved. I waved back then turned around. Phoebe and Piper were shocked too. Probably just as much as me. "What just happened guys?" I asked. "You just got kissed by a guy you just met."Phoebe answered. I shrugged. "Coolie!" We then walked to the Ferris wheel line. The rest of the night was a blast. I saw Nick 5 more times before I had to go home. The fifth time, I gave him my address and phone number. "Just say I know you from school. I'm not supposed to be here. I snuck out." And with that I gave him a kiss and went home.  
I had the worst trouble getting in my room. I had totally forgotten about my ladder or it would have been much easier. The stairs were creaking and I could have sworn I heard my mom get out of bed. I walked quickly to my room, changed into my Aeropostale ducky pajamas and went to bed. 


	3. My Day From Hell

Chapter 3- My day  
  
My dream I had that night had been amazing. Nick and I were on a boat ride and we were kissing like crazy! Just as it started to get more intense (or better if I may) my alarm went off. "Man, great timing clock!" I said sarcastically. I got up, turned it off and got dressed. While I was brushing my hair, I looked in my mirror to inspect my face. What I saw made my heart jump into my throat (no it wasn't a pimple). The ladder was still hanging out of my window! I dropped my brush and ran to it. I pulled it up as slowly as I could, the ladder banged and jingled against the wall. I winced. "Paige? Is that you?" My heart stopped dead in its tracks. My mom's up? What's she doing up? "Uh...uh, yeah. Sorry." I stammered. I quickly put the ladder away and went downstairs. "What are you doing up, Mom?" "Couldn't sleep, "she replied biting into an apple. Then she looked at me. "You're all dressed up. What's the occasion?" I looked at my outfit and realized it was the same outfit from last night. Was this dressed up? I wondered. I walked over to the fruit bowl and grabbed an apple. "No reason." Then I left to meet Piper at the bus stop! "Piper, guess what I dreamt about!" "Hmmm. That's a toughie. Let me guess...Nick?" She said it with some sarcasm. I told her about my dream with every little detail and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. When we got to school, Piper told Phoebe and she got the same expression on her face. I kinda laughed because when Phoebe does that it's hilarious! I also noticed Phoebe was wearing a totally rad outfit. She had on a red spaghetti strap top with a black see through stretch shirt over it, red stretch flares and tennis shoes. BORING! Piper was wearing her light pink halter and black Capri's with slip-ons. I looked down at my outfit in disgust. Why couldn't I have the "cool" outfits?  
The day went by so quickly until lunch. My friends were at their lockers getting their ID cards. On my way over to them, I saw Nick. "Nick!" He looked at me, came over and kissed me. Whoa...! I sighed satisfyingly and before I knew what I was doing I threw my arms around him and said, "I don't hardly know you, but I love you!" Talk about moving fast. I was surprised that came from my mouth. And he didn't like it. He shoved me away. "How can you love me? You don't even know me." I fought back tears that were coming. It felt like my heart was being ripped out then bit into like on Queen of the Damned. "Then why are you kissing me?" That was the thing I wanted to know. It took him a couple of seconds to answer and Piper and Phoebe were watching the whole disaster from behind him. It looked like Piper was about to punch his face in. He replied, "Because I'm crazy for you. But then there's Heather." That hurt. Bad. Real bad. It was a mistake to say what he did because I did what Piper wanted to do. I punched his face in. It felt good too. (Ahhh, the power of the fist) "Look at me and my bad self. Uh-uh. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh." I sang.  
Then I walked away arm in arm with my two best friends leaving him on the cold, hard floor. 'Serves him right', I thought. 


End file.
